Melin and his Destiny
by cindythechef
Summary: Merlin arrives in Camelot to escape his abusive Father Balinor. Uncle Gaius helps takes him into his home and helps him to find work in the castle and as fate would have Merlin stumbles into his destiny.(This is an alternate view on Balinor and how Merlin came to Camelot.)
1. Chapter 1

Tonight Balinor was particularly brutal in "disciplining" Merlin. Leveling punch after punch on poor Merlin until Merlin slumped to the ground unconscious.

Merlin was a good, kid but anytime his Father Balinor went to the tavern he would come back and dream up some excuse to beat his son. Merlin's mother Hunith was powerless to stop him. She loved Merlin so much and she tried several times each time she almost died, tonight after seeing her only son fall to the ground unconscious she swore to herself she would not allow this to go on any longer.

Merlin was sitting on his bedroll curled up in a ball trying not to cry too loud so not to wake his father. Hunith approached her son with a packed satchel with whatever food she could pack and a letter to her brother Gaius about Merlin and why she is sending him away and the special gifts that Merlin had. She helped Merlin up to his feet and handed him the bag and told him to hurry to Camelot.

He protested not wanting to leave his mother at the hands of an abuser but Hunith's mind was made up. She had spent the last three years watching her son being beaten nearly to death and she couldn't stand it anymore. She put the letter in his hands and told him to hurry through the woods. He needs to get as far away from his father as possible.

He refused to go at first vowing to protect his mother no matter what. Hunith grabbed his shoulders and said, "Merlin, you are my son, you are the most important thing in my life and I cannot sit her and watch this man take out his frustration on you an longer. If I were to die tomorrow and I knew you were safe and with some one who will love you and help you develop your gifts then I will die happy. Now son do as I say and leave for Camelot at once!"

Merlin kissed his Mother on the forehead and told her to be careful and he departed for Camelot. It took Merlin 3 days walking to get to Camelot. He ran into a lot of things traveling through the woods none of which were as terrifying as his father was.

He made it to Camelot on the fourth day. He walked through the gates and couldn't help but smile at the crowds of people shuffling about. He went to one of the Palace Guards and asked him where he might find Gaius? The guard pointed him in the direction of the court Physician home. He walked to the door and saw a sign that read 'court physician, Gaius' so he knew he was in the right place.

He walked in to the home and he saw an old man about to fall through the railings of his upstairs book shelf and without even thinking he magically moved the small cot in the corner to directly under the old man just in time to cushion his fall.

The small old man got off the cot furious, "How did you do that? What spell did you use? Who did you study magic with?"

Merlin was shocked at his reaction given the fact he did just save his life. Merlin said, "I have never studied magic before, I have always been able to move things at will since I was a child. I promise."

Gaius looked at him weird, "You never studied magic? (Merlin shook his head no) You were born with it that is impossible; no one has been born with magic since the times of the old religion. Uther has outlawed magic in Camelot so if you value your head you better keep you powers to yourself, okay?"

Merlin shook his head yes while rubbing his neck. Gaius then looked back at him, "Now who are you?" Merlin snapped back to his original thoughts and handed Gaius the letter from his Mother. Merlin said, "This is from my mother, Hunith it should tell you all you need to know." Gaius looked at him with a smile, "So your Hunith's boy?" Merlin smiled and said, "Yes sir, I am"

Gaius took the letter and told the young man that he could put his stuff in the room over there and settle in while he sits and reads the letter.

_My Dearest brother Gaius, _

_Please accept my son Merlin in to your home. He is a very special boy. He has had the gift of Magic since he was a baby. His Father has magic and I hoped, that would be an area they could bond over, but the only thing that he wanted to bond with is a tankered of ale. He has beaten Merlin daily for the past few years and the night I wrote this letter the beating was so severe I knew Merlin would have to leave for Camelot at once. Please accept my boy into your home and treat him as your own and help him to develop the skills he needs to fulfill his destiny._

_Yours truly, _

_Your sister, Hunith_

Gaius rolled the scroll back up as soon as Merlin made it through the doorway. He looked at him and said, "Well my boy, if you are going to be staying with me, we need to get you a job. Follow me and lets see if I might be able to get you a place as a servant at the feast this week."

They set out to the Castle but were blocked by a crowed of people gathered in the square to witness and execution. Merlin jumped as the drums started to pound and the prisoner was walked out. The King appeared on the balcony and read the charges against the man. Merlin looked at Gaius with fear in his eyes when the only charge against the man was that of sorcery. The king read the punishment of death that was given and then the soldier in the mask took his sword and chopped off the accused sorcerers head.

Merlin stood there shocked at what he just witnessed. He looked at Gaius for some sort of explanation that might explain why this happened but Gaius just leaned over and whispered, "That is why I told you no one could know about your magic." Merlin couldn't say anything else there than shaking his head in agreement.

Before they could move on this wrinkle and haggard looking woman stepped up to the place where the body laid. She screamed at the king that her boy was a good boy. He used is powers for good not evil and then she began to issue a warning to the king, "Before the week of feasting is up you will know the pain of loosing your only son Uther Pendragon." The knights tried to capture the old woman but she disappeared into a puff of smoke.

They proceeded to the Castle and thanks to Gaius and his connections Merlin had a job filling glasses at the banquet that night.

Little did they know the night working at the Banquet would be the beginning of Merlin's destiny?


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin went to the castle with Gaius that evening to work. His eyes were wide as saucers the whole evening. Being from a small village, he had never seen the amount of food and ale that was at the feast. The couturiers that arrived where all dressed in the finest attire. It was all like nothing Merlin had ever seen, but he enjoyed his time at the banquet. At the end of the feast they were going to have entertainment.

Merlin stood beside the table that held the King and Prince and Lady Morgana. A beautiful young woman stood up to sing. She began her aria and everyone was enthralled. As she sang she got louder and louder and the words sounded odd to Merlin, not like words of a song but more like words of the spells that he heard his father use.

Merlin's senses began to become hyperaware of his surroundings. She was using magic to soothe the crowds and soon everyone in the room was asleep but Merlin. The beautiful woman reached into her sleeve and pulled out a dagger. In an instant he recognized that she meant to use that dagger to kill Prince Arthur.

Thinking as fast as he could he noticed a large light fixture directly over the young woman's head and he used his magic to make the fixture fall and crush the woman. As soon as the singing stopped everyone in the room began to awaken. The King was the first to notice the crushed body of the beautiful singer was now the old haggard woman from earlier that promised to kill Arthur.

With the last bit of life the old woman had in her she rose up and threw the dagger straight for Arthur's heart. Merlin used his magic to slow the dagger to give him time to get to the Prince. He pulled the Prince out of the way just in time for the Dagger to imbed itself in the back of the chair that he was standing in front of.

The King made Merlin manservant to Prince Arthur that night. From that night Merlin and Prince Arthur began a friendship that would be like no other.

Merlin was a loyal servant to Arthur but he would always be honest with Arthur. Merlin soon became Arthur's closest friend (all though he could never admit to being friends with a servant) and confidant. Merlin saw the pressures that the young Prince was put under by his father and he would give him advice or just be a listening ear or much to his dislike he would even be a sparring partner for Arthur when he really needed to get his aggression out.

Merlin loved his work at the castle and everyone loved Merlin. Before he could even think about it 6 months had passed. One evening after work Merlin was walking back to Gaius's house and he was pulled into a dark alley. He started to fight to get away but whoever brought him into that alley used magic to throw a barrel into the young mans stomach. Merlin lay there for a minute struggling to breath. Every hair on the back of his neck stood on end when he heard a familiar voice say, "You thought you could get away from me that easily did you boy, well you are mistaken. I found you and soon our dear old Prince is going to be looking for himself a new manservant." He slapped Merlin on the cheek and walked out of the alley leaving Merlin afraid and gasping for breath.

The next morning Arthur woke up to Merlin setting out his breakfast and opening his curtains like he did every morning but Arthur could tell something was wrong. Merlin did not have his usual sparkle.

When Merlin brought his food to him in bed he accidently bumped the tray on the end of the bed and sent the tray into his stomach and he just about doubled over in pain. He managed to keep his composure and place the tray on Arthurs lap and walk back to his station, but Arthur could tell something was wrong.

He asked Merlin about his stomach and Merlin just passed off the pain as being from something he ate. For the rest of the day Arthur could tell Merlin was just not himself. And every time he thought Arthur wasn't looking Merlin would hold his stomach and wince in pain.

After dinner he ordered Merlin to go home and leave him to dress himself for bed. Merlin fought the Prince not wanting to shirk his duties but in the end he left and went home.

On his way home he was hoping and praying not to run into Balinor again. He wasn't sure if he could manage another hit to the stomach like he had last night. Merlin started to breath a little easier when he saw the lights of Gaius's house when out of nowhere a brick came flying at Merlin and struck him in the face. Merlin fell to the ground in pain. Balinor came up and kicked Merlin in the stomach as hard as he could.

Merlin was now bleeding from his face and spitting up blood. Balinor leaned down and told Merlin, "I killed your Mother and I am going to kill you! When I am done I just might go after Gaius and Arthur too. You pathetic piece of rubbish." Balinor walked off and Merlin slipped into unconsciousness.

Gaius was in his house with dinner on the table and was beginning to get worried about Merlin. He went through the castle to Arthur's chambers and knocked on the door. Arthur yelled, "COME". Gaius said, "I am sorry to disturb you, your highness but I wanted to see how much longer Merlin was going to be?"

Prince Arthur looked at Gaius and told him, "I sent Merlin home hours ago, it looked like he had hurt his stomach and needed some rest. He isn't home yet?" Gaius said, "No Sire and I am really starting to get worried about him." Arthur slipped on some britches and grabbed his sword and told Gaius, "lets go find him."

Gaius and Arthur walked the route that Merlin would have likely taken home. Gaius had a torch and Arthur had his sword on ready just in case. Nearly back to Gaius's home they spotted Merlin. Gaius ran to the unconscious man and turned him over and saw the large gash on his face. Arthur came running up and picked Merlin up and they went to Gaius's home and began to treat Merlin.

Gaius cleaned and closed the cut on his face and examined his stomach. When Arthur sat the impression of a boot on Merlin's abdomen he became livid. He looked at Gaius and asked him, "Who would do this to Merlin? Everyone likes Merlin even the grumpy cook who doesn't like anyone likes Merlin." Gaius shook his head, "I don't know sire but let me see if we can wake him up and ask him who did this to him."

Gaius took out a bottle of some smoking foul smelling compound and put it under Merlin's nose. He immediately woke up and began to cough. He started to sit up but the pain in his abdomen wouldn't let him.

Gaius patted him on the shoulder and told him that he was okay and safe at home. He told him that Prince Arthur was here too and he asked him, "Who in the world could have done this to you my boy?"

Merlin put his arm over his face to hide the fact that he was crying but you could tell by his voice that he was crying. He took a deep breath and said, "He killed my mother and he is going to kill me and he threatened to hurt you and Arthur."

Prince Arthur told Merlin to not worry about him he can defend himself against anyone. Merlin looked at him with tears stained eyes, "You don't understand he just isn't anyone he is a powerful sorcerer and he is…" Gaius finished his sentence, "He is your father isn't he? That is who has been attacking you." Merlin just shook his head yes.


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur looked at Merlin with shock on his face, "Your Father did this to you and your Father has magic?" Merlin, more panicked than anything answered him, "Yes he did this and trust me Arthur he means to hurt you and he is a very powerful sorcerer, please give me a day to try and stop him on my own before you do anything, please. My life is not as important as yours is."

Arthur came over to Merlin and put his hand on his shoulder to calm him down, "I will give you a day but no more, and as far as my life being more important, well that is rubbish. You may be a servant but you are also my friend and I will NOT allow someone to hurt my friends. Do you understand me?" Merlin gave him a sheepish smile and said, "Yes Sire."

Arthur turned to leave and as he was walking through the door he turned one finale time to Merlin and warned, "Be careful, I don't want to have to break in a new manservant." As soon as Arthur shut the door Gaius turned to Merlin and began to chant this spell over Merlin and Gaius's eyes turned red. The spell was complete and Merlin was grateful he felt well enough to stand up and get off the table now.

Merlin slowly walked around the house until he felt a 100%. All the while he was racking his brain trying to figure out how in the world, he was going to defeat his father. Merlin knew he had magic but his skills were trivial compared to those of his father.

Merlin finally sat down at the dinner table frustrated, "Gaius, I just do not know how I am going to defeat my father. The only way I could do it would be to take his magic from him and there are no spells for that."

Gaius had a look on his face that told Merlin that he had just thought of something amazing. Gaius spoke, "No my boy, you do not have such a spell at your disposal but the Dragon that you have been sneaking off to see, does. Perhaps he can help you?"

Merlin looked at Gaius shocked, "Wait how did you know I was sneaking out to see the Dragon? And are you mad?" Gaius chuckled, "Your Mother asked me to take care of you and part of that is knowing where you are going when you sneak out of the house. I have known since the first time you went to see the Dragon. I am not mad, he is a creature of Magic as you are, I hoped he would be of help to you in ways that I cannot be."

Merlin got up and smiled at Gaius, "I will go and see him at once, and shame one me for thinking I could get anything past you Gaius."

Merlin grabbed a torch and headed down the dark tunnel that lead to where the great dragon was being held. He stepped onto the ledge in front of the dragons cave timidly. Merlin did not see the Dragon anywhere; he was starting to get frustrated and worried. He stood there in silence for another minute and then was startled by a large green mass flying at him from the left.

The dragon stopped just short of Merlin and began to laugh, as Merlin jumped in fear. Merlin grabbed his chest and chided the Dragon, "You nearly scared me to death, don't ever do that again!" The Great Dragon went to his rocky perch and giggled as he apologized to Merlin and then he said, "What can I do for you tonight young warlock?"

Merlin took a few deep breaths to make sure that his heart was indeed beating again and smiled at the Dragon and said, "I need your help. My Father, who is also a warlock, is in Camelot and he has attacked me several times, he would have killed me by now if I hadn't used what magic I have to slow him. He killed my mother. The last time he beat me he threatened the Prince and Gaius. You said yourself protecting Arthur is my destiny. I can't let anything happen to them, I have to stop my father but his magic is greater than mine and I am not sure I can. Arthur has given me 24 hours before he plans on going after him his self. If he does that then he will certainly die."

The Dragon thought for a moment and then said, "Well, young warlock you certainly have a problem don't you. Your Father is a powerful warlock but do not believe for one moment that his power exceeds yours. You are still discovering the depth of your power. Remember from the beginning of time your destiny has been to be the greatest warlock to ever walk the earth. Your father cannot claim such. To defeat him you need a spell that will take his powers from him. Only the high priestesses of the old religion can wield such amazing power. Well the high priestesses and dragons. Close your eyes boy and open your mind and I will give you the spell that you need to take your father's magic and add it to your own. Promise me boy that you will only use this spell in the gravest of situations, where there are no other options."

Merlin smiled in reverence at the dragon and told him he swore that the spell would only be used when there were no other options. The dragon told Merlin to close his eyes and free his mind. Merlin did as he was told and when the dragon could tell that he was ready. He breathed on Merlin and placed the spell in his mind.

Merlin opened his eyes and smiled at the dragon, "Thank you so much for entrusting me with such a gift, I promise I will not disappoint you." The dragon smiled and told the young warlock, "I know you will use the gift I have given you wisely that is why I gave it."

Merlin went to leave but before he did he bowed to the dragon and thanked him again for his help. The dragon bowed his head in return.

Merlin made his way back up the dark tunnel and into the courtyard to make his way back to Gaius, when someone came up behind him and hit him in the head with a mug from the tavern.

Merlin fell to the ground and tried to get up but he couldn't. He could tell that the person who hit him was Balinor and he could smell that he was drunk. Merlin looked up to his father and pleaded, "Leave me alone father, you don't have to worry about me anymore I have Gaius and I have a job. I am grown you can go do whatever you want you don't have to stay here."

Balinor laughed, "Oh yes Merlin, how could I have missed that, you're a real big man now. Hiding behind Gaius and your pretty boy Prince. I haven't decided yet who is going to be the first one to die. Tonight though it is special Father/son time." Balinor began to kick Merlin as hard as he could in the face and in the abdomen. Merlin cried out in pain begging his father to please stop. He tried to use the spell the Dragon taught him but he was being kicked so much he could barely breath anymore.

Sir Leon was and Sir Percival was on guard duty and they came running when they heard Merlin's screams. Percival came up behind Balinor and with one swat of his enormous arm sent Balinor flying into the wall, knocking the wind out of him. Merlin screamed for them to leave right then but it was too late Balinor was casting a spell that sent the two men flying. Merlin was able to move a large pile of hay under them to cushion their fall but they were both still unconscious. Balinor came and laid one final kick onto Merlin's back and told him he would see him tomorrow.

Merlin could do nothing but lie on the ground wrapped in a ball holding his ribs and crying, after a few minutes he could no longer hold onto consciousness. The next thing he remembers was being in Sir Percival's arms and being gently placed on the table in Gaius's house.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all for reading my first Merlin Fan fiction. This has one possibly two more chapters to wrap it up. I was not certain about the spells so I improvised with them, I hope they are realistic enough. I hope you will let me know what you think. I really enjoy reviews, well I enjoy nice reviews _thank you again for taking the time to read my story.

When Percival busted into Gaius's home with Merlin in his arms Gaius was shocked, "What happened to the boy?" Sir Percival laid Merlin down for Gaius to get a better look at him and told the old man what happened. He told him about the mystery magic man who attacked Merlin and sent them flying when they tried to help. Percival told Gaius that the only reason they came out of the fight unharmed was the giant hay they just happened to land in.

Gaius gave Merlin a quick once over and gave Percival a list of herbs to gather from the venders at the market place. Percival took the list and headed to the market. When they were alone Gaius placed his hands over Merlin's head and chanted "Caput et digitos et esto sana a Merlino fortiores te in conspectu vestro" Gaius waited to see if the spell worked but nothing so he tried it again and still nothing. Then he went to his ancient book and looked up another healing spell. He was getting very nervous at this point he could tell Merlin was having trouble breathing and surly he would not be alone for much longer.

Gaius fumbled through the pages of the book and found the spell he was looking for, "Merlini desinis esse piger conscenderit sanescunt et pugnabit." Merlin opened his eyes after that spell was cast. He was still having trouble breathing but he was awake now. Gaius asked him how much he remembered? Merlin was about to tell him when Percival came back with the herbs Gaius asked for and Arthur was right on his heels.

To say Arthur was furious would be an understatement, he came in and saw the shape that Merlin was in and told Percival, "Gather the knights we are going to go after this son of a bitch tonight." Percival handed Gaius the Herbs and set off to do as he was told. Merlin grabbed Arthur's hand and begged him not to go. Arthur patted Merlin on the shoulder and told him, "You worry about getting better and I will take care of Balinor, No one comes into my kingdom and treats my servants and friends like this NO ONE!"

Merlin smiled at Arthur weakly and said, " Please, be careful sire." Arthur promised he would and went to try and hunt down this mad man before he could hurt anyone else.

As soon as Arthur walked out the door Merlin began to try and set up and get out of bed. Gaius came running over to keep Merlin from getting out of the bed. Gaius told him, "You are not well enough to get up yet, let me treat you don't hurt yourself anymore." Merlin wouldn't listen, "Gaius you don't understand my life is worthless compared to Arthur's, I cannot allow Arthur to be hurt protecting me. I HAVE to help him, it is my destiny to protect him."

Gaius smiled at the determined look on the young man, he handed him the bottle filled with the potion we was just mixing and told him, "Here, you need to at least drink this and then you will use a walking stick to support you and I am going to go with you." Merlin started to argue but Gaius just held up his hand in a way that told Merlin, he was just as stubborn as he was.

After a few minutes Gaius helped Merlin get to a standing position. He was pretty wobbly but managed to stay up right with the aide of the large walking stick on one side and Gaius on the other side. They almost made it to the door when they were both surprised by Balinor shoving his way into Gaius home.

Balinor came in and growled at Merlin, "So boy you cannot fight your own battles you have to go running to dear Prince Arthur to fight your battles for you? I always knew you were a worthless 'throw away of a child'. Look at you now hiding behind and old man, how spineless can you get? I will be doing the world a favor by taking you out of it."

Gaius left Merlin's side and went to Balinor to "reason" with him. Merlin was mortified at first then it dawned on him what Gaius was doing. He was giving Merlin time to use the spell that the Dragon had given him.

Merlin's eyes turned red as fire as he said, "Balinor magia iam recedit religio veterum virtute et peto ut pro meis viribus nihil relinqui." It took every ounce of power and strength he had to use that spell. He fell to the ground with a loud thud as Arthur and the knights came busting in Gaius's home.

Balinor raised his hand to use magic against the advancing knights but nothing happened. He tried every spell he could mutter off but nothing. Balinor looked at Merlin and said, "What have you done to me boy?" Merlin let out a half hearted giggle, "Only what you deserve father"

Arthur came up to Balinor and punched the older man as hard as he could, "That is for hurting my servant. Tomorrow you will be hung from the gallows till you are dead, that will be for hurting my friend. Take this piece of trash out of Gaius's home and put him in the dungeon."

Percival and Gwaine grabbed Balinor by the arms and took him not very gently to the dungeon. Arthur ran over to Merlin on the floor and helped him up and back up to the bed. Merlin was in tears he looked at Arthur and said, "thank you for ending this nightmare for me." Arthur smiled, fighting back his own tears and told him, "Taking care of Balinor for you is my pleasure. Now you listen and do what Gaius says, I want my favorite manservant back with me as soon as possible." Merlin smiled and said, "Yes sire"

Arthur went to leave and told Gaius, "Take good care of him, if you need anything you let me know and we will get it for you." Gaius bowed to Arthur thanking him. After Arthur left, it was just Merlin and Gaius in the house. They sat in silent for a few minutes allowing the gravity of the last few days to sink in. Merlin began to sob, he looks at Gaius, "This time tomorrow night I will be an orphan." Gaius reminded him, "I know, I am no substitute for a boys parents but you will always have me and you have so many friends who would give up their lives to protect you." Merlin smiled and told Gaius, "having you and my friends isn't a substitute for my parents but I am so grateful that I have you Gaius, You have been more of a father to me since I have been here than my real father was my whole life. As for Arthur and the knights, they all have a special place in my heart. I am grateful that I get to fulfill my destiny with people I consider to be my friends."


	5. Chapter 5

Gaius gave Merlin a sleeping draft. Merlin was able to sleep peacefully all night long and onto late afternoon the next day. Gaius did not wake the boy; sleep had not come easily for him while his Father attacked him. When Merlin finally woke up he was pleased to see Gaius sitting right next to his bed reading a book.

Merlin cleared his throat to get the old mans attention. Gaius closed his book and gave Merlin a good thorough exam. When he was satisfied that all his wounds were healing nicely he helped Merlin to sit up and he went and got him some food and drink.

Merlin smiled and thanked Gaius, "Have they, you know yet?" Gaius looked sad and shook his head no. He told the young man, "I think they are planning on sunset." Merlin ate some more food and then said, "I want to go and tell Father goodbye."

Gaius shook his head no, "Merlin, you are far to weak to even stand up much less go and tell your father goodbye." Merlin argued, "It is my fault that he is about to die Gaius, the least I can do for him is to go and tell him goodbye."

As soon as he said those words both men turned to see Prince Arthur coming into the room. "Merlin, I know I just did not hear you blame yourself for your father about to die. Did you force your Father to attack you and kill your Mother or attack the knights or use magic?" No you didn't so nothing he is going to burn for is anything you caused do you hear me?"

Merlin smiled and said, "Yes Sire." Then Arthur told him that the reason that he came by was to tell him that they are going to be bringing Balinor by for a moment on the way to the gallows so you can say your goodbyes." Merlin grabbed Arthur's hand and said, "Thank you, for everything." Arthur patted Merlin's hand and told his friend, "Anytime, anytime."

Arthur was a man of his word about an hour before sunset two palace guards came knocking on Gaius door holding a struggling Balinor between them. Gaius looked at Balinor and then instructed the guards to bring him closer to Merlin. Merlin started to sweetly tell his father he was sorry and that he loved him, when Balinor spitting on Merlin interrupted him midsentence.

Merlin reached down and wiped his face with a rag and told his father, "Goodbye father." Gaius then told the guards to remove him from his home.

When they were gone Gaius sat next to Merlin and began to rub his hair. He wanted to speak but he didn't he allowed Merlin the time to cry and deal with his Father the way that he had too."

You could hear the sentence of death being read through out the castle. Merlin had his eyes closed and was biting his lips as he listened to the sentence. Then there was a loud thud and a cheer from the crowed. Merlin knew it was over; the nightmare his life had become was over. He also realized with the flip of a lever he became and orphan at 17.

About an hour later Gwen knocked on the door and she brought two dinner plates from the palace kitchen. She told the two men that Arthur had ordered them to be fed from the palace kitchen while Merlin recovered. They both took the plates gratefully.

Gwen noticing the tear stained eyes of Merlin; she asked Gaius if the two of them could have a word in private. Gaius was happy to oblige and took his plate and ate it at the bench outside.

Gwen began to cut up Merlin's food for him and gently placing small pieces into his mouth. While he was busy chewing she said, "I know loosing your Father like this is not easy, I know he wasn't a good man but he was still your Father. My Father died at Uther's hands as well and if you ever want to talk to someone who understands I am here. Never forget Merlin that we are your family now. We are not related by blood but we are related through loyalty and friendships. What your Father did to you is proof that friendship is greater than blood." Then she smiled at the young Warlock and gave him a kiss on the forehead and allowed him to finish his meal on his own.

She passed Gaius on the way out and thanked him for leaving them alone and then she left. Gaius came in with one eyebrow raised and asked, "What was that all about?" Merlin smiled, "Just a good friend reminding me that true family is not who is blood related to but who shares your heart."

Gaius smiled and said, "Wise words were never spoken, oh wait those exact words WERE spoken by a very smart older gentleman that loves you very much." They both laughed and finished their dinner.

Merlin was able to get up later that evening. He walked across the room. The next morning Gaius awoke Merlin with a long staff in one hand. Merlin smiled and asked, "What is the big stick for?" Gaius said, "It is for you to steady yourself as we go on a longer walk today."

Merlin slowly stood up from the table and grabbed the stick. Gaius took the other arm and led Merlin to a part of the castle that he had not seen yet. Gaius let Merlin to a door and told him to go in. Merlin slowly opened the door and there was a large open room with all the knights, Gwen and Arthur there.

Merlin smiled so big he thought his face was going to crack. Sir Gwaine led Merlin to a chair next to Arthur's place. The group feasted and drank toasting to Merlin and friendship and loyalty. They played games and sang songs. Merlin did not take the smile off of his face all evening. Arthur and Gwen were excited to see the old Merlin starting to come back out. After a few hours of fun and revelry Gaius took the guest of honor back to bed. He gave him another sleeping draft and fell into a sweet peaceful sleep. He was thanking the gods for each of the wonderful people in his life. He lost his parents but he gained a family.


End file.
